im coming home
by killavals
Summary: sam is back again with a new look and stuff read the first chapter and song and no song requests cause i already did one
1. Chapter 1

**A's note~**

**Hey hey hey! Guess who's updating me that's who! So Snapple…oh yeah! Um check out Piute band geeks and jocks on YouTube we don't have and vids up yet well we did but we had to delete them…anyways check it out if you're in band or just check it out for fun! And today is da best day ever it 9/14/13 and it's my lucky number 14! So we won our firs soccer game pounded the other team 3-10 and I scored a goal! Woo! Okay enough bragging from me im gonna type! And one more thing I am sorry that im not updating wolves of team stax just don't have any ideas ill update it I promise I will never abandon a crossover! But so Sam is back and it's been a mo month since she left…**

In the woods~

Sam stayed out in the woods for a whole month she got food and clothing from stores and changed her look kinda she wore a red tank top with black Capris and her shoes were lime green in the middle and black on the front and back. Also she had bracelets on her right arm and had her x-com on the left. But that was not the new thing about Sam her heart had mended over time and the new markings on her shoulder blades wrist elbows and shoulders faded away but she still had the two on her wrist and shoulders. She had been going on kairu hunts and collecting kairu since she was gone and she didn't run into any e-teens. She got a new shadow monster it was called shadow terrier it was a winged wolf with the strange red symbols but that wasn't the only thing weird about it it had the markings of the dark master on its shoulders shoulder blades elbows and wrist (or fore paw) she wonder what kind of monster it was because it wasn't just a shadow monster but something else.

"Hey Draco," Sam greeted as she came back from the store and brought some food. Draco wagged his tail at the sight of his master. Suddenly Sam's x-com went off she knew what it was time…

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Its lokar were at the tournament coliseum!" Maya answered in a week voice. Sam hear the explosions and yells in the back ground.

"On my way." Sam replied and jumped into the air leaving Draco on his own with plenty of food and water. Soon Sam arrived and saw the horrific sight of e-teens and lokar attacking the redakai and teams stax hope tiro jack Alexis and tony.

"About time to use my new monster and attacks…shadow terrier!" Sam shouted and she shone a bright red as she transformed into her monster. "Oblivion blast!" she shouted as she aimed the attack at lokar. The attack hit him dead on leaving him in rubble everyone looked at her not knowing who it was till someone spoke up;

"It's Sam!" Maya shouted.

"Shadow flare!" Sam yelled as she hit the e-teens. "Now to wrap this up…wind blast!" she continued hitting the e-teens and lokar making them "fly away". Sam turned back into human form but soon regretted it a traitor was behind her getting ready to strike but she slapped him.

"Oww" Ekayon said.

"That's for braking my heart" Sam replied then hit him in the gut, "and that's for hurting me." And then kicked him in the nuts. "And that's for betraying me the redakai and disappointing master atok! How could you even betray us your were Atoks best student he taught you everything!" Sam shouted and pushed him away.

"Because you were his favorite." Ekayon mumbled.

"No that's not true your heart is a hate consumed void he loved you as if you were his own son he loved all of us. And your heart is like this over being number one? I don't know what happened to the Ekayon I once loved but this is not him the one im looking at is full of hate and believes he has to be the best over favoritism it's not like that there are people less skilled or more skilled than others but it doesn't mean that you're not good Ekayon your just right I act tough but im scared to death most of the time wondering if it's going to be the end of me good bye…" Sam finished and walked off.

"Sam!" Priscilla yelled as she ran up to her along with the other teams caching her in a group hug but one person was missing jack.

"Hey guys hows it hanging? " Sam asked after she was released from a breath taking hug.

"Not very good till you came back!" boomer exclaimed.

Sorry I left but I had no choice." Sam replied.

"Will you be staying with us?" Maya asked.

"Why not im not sad anymore but I have to get Draco and a few things okay?" Sam answered and looked at jack whose back was turned with his shoulders crossed and just walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say he's not happy that you left." Tony answered.

Later that night~

Jack was outside sitting on the grass. Sam walked up to him cautiously making sure he wouldn't snap at her and sat down next to him.

"Look whose back." He mumbled

"look im sorry that I left why are you mad?" Sam asked.

"Because you left your home." Jack replied.

"It's not like you did the same thing jack I didn't get mad at you when you came back I was happy to see you again." Sam said

"That's right Sam but it's because…" jack began.

"Because what?" Sam asked.

"Because I love you Sam." Jack answered and looked away.

"Jack I-I love you too." Sam replied and gave him a hug.

"Then why did you leave?" jack asked stubbornly.

"Because I didn't realize it till I walked down those steps but decided to keep walking. Look I can see that you're mad but if you're going to be mad take it out on me I don't care what happens anymore that's what I learned over the past month being alone live your life to the fullest before it's too late jack or you'll never be happy." Sam said and stood up. Jack suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down.

"Hey!" Sam shouted playfully and the two began to wrestle till jack pinned her down and kissed her. The two got up blushing cheery red. Suddenly master stax showed up in an astro projection.

"Greetings students." He said.

"Hi master stax." Sam greeted.

"There is a tournament tomorrow or a redo which ever you want to call it are you both joining in?" master stax asked.

"Why not haven't been in a challenge in a while." Sam replied and Connor's projection fizzled away.

"Can't wait for tomorrow!" jack said and Sam gave a chuckle and kissed him again.

**A's note**

**Gotta stop her and im putting in a song now ignore the rap part the song is 'im coming home' here it is!**

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

[Diddy]  
Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high  
(put your hands high)  
If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you  
And you, the dreams are for you

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
Another day another Dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean  
What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!)  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
Sh-t! But I aint finished growing  
Another night the inevitible prolongs  
Another day another Dawn  
Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong

[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

[Diddy - Verse 2]  
"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone  
And n-ggas got the nerve to blame you for it  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
But oyu felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your home  
Pick up your phone, come on

[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

[Diddy - Verse 3]  
"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks  
It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)  
And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)  
Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)

[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming


	2. tournament begins

**A's note~**

**You thought this story was over well think again! Since when do I write a one chapter story oh wait let me thing…NEVER! Ok this is the tournament its like ep12 s1 or ep14 s2 ill announce the contestants in a sec…**

At the tournament arena~

All kairu warriors and e-teens are getting ready to be picked or sit on the side lines…

"This tournament is going to the radikor!" Zane mocked.

"Sure it is Zane ill make sure to give you the second place badge." Sam mocked.

"Who says you're going to beat all three of us?" zair replied. "Were the best team in the universe!"

"More like second best this one is going to team stax again!" ky jumped in. suddenly and astro projection of master atok appeared (well a ghost or his spirit).

Sam's face lit up at the sight and master atok grinned at Sam.

"The competitors will be Sam jack Maya Ky priscilla geo Zane Techris hexus nexus teeny Koz Carlos and Ekayon!" atok said.

"Alright!" all the contestants said together.

"But its two team members against two other team members the first will be ky and Maya versus hexus and nexus!" atok continued. The battle began and at first Maya and ky didn't do so well till they turned into their platinum monsters and defeated the hiverax.

"Good job guys!" Sam said.

"thanks!"ky and Maya replied holding each other's hand and holding it in the air.

"next up Sam and jack versus Zane and Techris!" atok announced. Sam and jack made a plan to start weak and then strike when the two radikor's are drained and won the battle.

"you guys were great!" tony said as he ran up to Sam.

"thanks tony so hows training?" Sam asked.

"its great!" Alexis piped up.

"next up geo and priscilla against teeny and koz!" atok said. the four battled till team hope won.

"now ky and maya against each other!" atok said surprisingly.

"what!?" ky and maya said in sync. the two faced off and maya won and raced over to ky.

"that was fun ky it was about time i beat you!" maya teased.

"hey!" ky jumped up on his fet and grabbed maya by the waist and carried her away.

"what are you doing!?" maya asked.

"your going to sit with me on the sidelines!" ky joked.

"next up sam versus jack then ekayon against carlos" atok announced. Obviously sam and ekayon won then atok said priscilla against geo and priscilla won't that battle.

"Next will be ekayon and priscilla then sam and maya."

Priscilla and ekayon faced off. Shouting their attacks out and hitting one another till ekayon won. (Sorrt hopelessromantic but it has do go with the out come).

Then sam and maya faced off they were equally matched.

"May the best warrior win." Sam said and bowed.

"May the force of kairu guide you sam." Maya replied and bowed.

"Shadow terrier!" Sam shouted.

"Banche scream!" Maya clasped her hand together and it hit sam.

"Wanna play that way shadow claw!" Sam said and hit maya.

"Platinum harrier!" Maya said.

"Let's go big...platinum terrier!" Sam said. They both continued to hit each other with attacks till sam one the battle.

"Good battle maya I almost lost!" Sam said and gave maya a hug.

"The final battle will be between sam and ekayon!" Atok said and looked at his former students he looked at sam with joy which warmed her heart the looked at ekayon with disgust and ekayon grinned evily.

Sams popov~

I sensed ekayons dark side he had an attack on him I knew it but this battle will be the hardest one to fight...

**a's note~**

**I know lame but I typed it on my dads then typed some of it on mine and now I'm typing it on my nook sorry its crappy I know I'll fix it maybe or leave it as is but its not over not for a while...**


	3. the big battle part 2

**A's note~**

**ok so this is the next chapter of 'im coming home' and your thinking u just updated but that doesn't matter I was on 3 different electronics so I could get the chapter up and I didn't want to keep anyone waiting so I posted it and this is part 2 I guess you can say but anyways this is going to be a long fight...**

in the tournament~

Ekayon and Sam had begun the final challenge between them and began to throw their strongest moves...

"shadow flare!" Sam shouted as the attack started going for Ekayon.

"grahh!" Ekayon yelled as he was hit with the attack but it didn't affect him.

"what!?" Sam exclaimed.

"your going to do some more damage than that to hurt me Sam!" Ekayon mocked.

"shadow terrier!" Sam yelled as she transformed into her monster. "Wow what with this monster it feels ...weird." Sam said.

"sonic boom!" Ekayon shouted and the attack hit Sam making her fall on the ground.

"weak and pathetic..." Ekayon mumbled.

"you shouldn't underestimate me I'm just getting started...platinum claw!" Sam yelled as she got up and fired and the transformed into human form, one eye was a dark purple and the other was blue and a bluish-purple like aura surrounded her...

"what!?" Sam said confused.

"awe look at you half good half evil." Ekayon mocked.

"no matter ill just f-" Sam began to say but kneeled on the ground and trying to hold herself up.

Sam's POV~

"Sam fight it!" people began to shout.

"I'm trying! Shadow claw, blizzard axes!" I shouted throwing the combo and watching as Ekayon fell to the ground and winning the battle and fell flat on the ground and passing out...

jacks POV~

I saw Sam blast that last powerful attack at Ekayon and winning the battle then she passes out I wonder whats wrong I rush to her side and pick her up bridal style and carry her over to the redakai and to the spirit of master atok...

"Sam needs help and fast!" I exclaimed and atok rose a hand as Sam groaned and the narkings that faded away shined even though they weren't there...

**A's note~**

**sorry I know cliffhanger but dad is kicking me off...**


	4. return to the light

**A's note~  
****hello readers so I am running out of ideas will update this story but im running out so if u have ****any**** ideas please please please tell me I ****need**** them now or im going to stress out even more and I don't like stressing out! Oh and this is my 10****th**** story! Just realized it so yay me I won't be retiring never I will write stories for as long as I love redakai! But if I do leave I will still be with you in spirit. And if any of you forget about redakai I won't be happy you don't have to move on and forget about it cause there no new episodes coming out the fandom lives her and all the redakai websites! But mostly hear this is where we make redakai ours! We will always be kairu warriors, e-teens, redakai, or a dark master because were family and we don't forget about one another…**

In the tournament arena~

Sam was still unconscious and her markings were glowing more and more.

"Is she ok?" Maya asked running up to the redakai along with ky and boomer and team hope..

"I don't know she just passed out and those 'new' markings she got from lokar are glowing." Jack answered.

"How did she obtain them?" boaddai asked.

"None of us know only Ekayon." Jack said.

"Wait they were shadow kairu spheres right?" Maya said.

"That's what she told me." Jack replied.

"Great rolling shadow kairu death balls." Boomer said.

"Then maybe the shadow kairu is taking over." Ky said.

"But that can't happen if she loses control she'll turn evil." Jack replied.

"Too bad it's going to happen!" Ekayon jumped in as he got up from of the ground.

"You! You did this to her you told lokar where she was and let him attack her!" jack yelled enraged.

"Maybe I did or didn't." Ekayon replied.

"Ekayon! Stop this now!" atok ordered.

"sorry but that's not going to happen your dead you cant do anything about it!" Ekayon yelled.

"Where's the Ekayon I trained not this one that would hurt his best friend." Atok replied.

"He's dead just like you." Ekayon answered.

"You need to stop this now Ekayon why would you join lokar?" jack asked as Sam let out a groan.

"Do you think I just joined him ive been training with him for a long time." Ekayon spat.

"Ekayon…stop this." Sam said weakly as her eyes of blue and purple flickered open and stood up. "I know it's not you it's some kind of 'attack' you need to snap out of it now!"

"This is me the real me Sam." Ekayon shot back.

"no its not you always looked after me since I was younger you always cared about me me and Zoey always keeping us safe away from lokar away from danger you always took the hits." Sam replied. Suddenly another spirit showed its self it was none other than Zoey.

"She's right Ekayon you were always there for us." Zoey spoke making Sam's eyes swell up with tears of joy. Suddenly purple smoke appeared.

"None of you are right he is my student!" lokar spoke as he appeared from the purple smoke. Sam then wobbled over to lokar and Ekayon cautiously.

"Why Ekayon why would you want to be with this…this monster why would you betray your home your family your true life?" she said.

"Because this is who I am." Ekayon said and his hands glowed with red energy Sam stood there with no facial expression all she did was lift her arms.

"Do it Ekayon hurt me the one you loved kill me I don't care." Sam was ready to sacrifice herself to show what Ekayon has done. "Do it I don't care anymore!" Sam said as a tear fell from her eye.

"I-I" Ekayon stumbled over his words.

"Do it!" Sam ordered. Ekayon lowered his hands but Sam was struck with an attack from lokar making everyone have a surprised expression on their faces.

"Sam!" Jack and Ekayon yelled as they both ran over to her. Sam began to lift herself up from the ground but fell back down and the glowing markings began to glow red as Sam screamed in pain.

"Everything is going to be okay Sam okay." Jack said and Ekayon got up.

"What did you do!?" Ekayon roared.

"What you were supposed to do!" lokar replied.

"Jack…" Sam managed to say as they markings glowed redder and redder and closed her eyes shut trying not to scream. Zoey and master atok walked towards Sam jack and Ekayon giving them space.

"How can we stop this master there must be a way." Zoey said.

"I'm afraid we can't this is up to Sam." Atok answered and stepped closer to look at his former student.

"Come on Sam you can do it." Jack said but the makings grew redder till they looked like a blood red and Sam screamed loudly and soon a red fire surrounded her and then faded away."Sam?" jack asked and Sam let out a groan then her eyes fluttered open but one was still purple and her markings were still red.

"Ouch." Sam said.

"Um are you okay now?" Ekayon asked.

"Does it look like it that felt like I would never wake up!" She snapped.

"Let's see what another one will do." Lokar commented and fired it a Ekayon and jack but Sam jumped in front of the and absorbed the attack.

"That kind of tickled lokar." Sam mocked.

"There is more granddaughter." Lokar replied and fired more but Sam only absorbed them till a big on hit her but she stopped it with her hand and made it go away.

"Why you brat." Lokar roared.

"Why am I a brat you're the moody one." Sam joked flashing a smile.

"Then there's one more…" lokar replied and threw a shadow kairu sphere at Sam sending her flying.

"Really how many times do people have to throw me on the ground cant it be a pillow." Sam mumbled as she got up and threw one powerful attack at lokar sending him into the ground. "that's more like it!" Sam joked and ran up to everyone and suddenly Ekayon used vertigo vapor and just disappeared…

**A's note~**

**I want to say thanks to insane psychopath for inspiring me to get an idea but I still need ideas for wolves of team stax or this one so please review I hope you like this chapter and enjoy reading it!**

**I ****DON'T**** own redakai conquer the kairu but I do own (this is going to be a long one) Sam jack Alexis tony zack Zoey Maria carols and hopeless romantic owns Priscilla geo and Alex and I own a few attacks the shadow kairu death balls and some monsters but some are cards but not all of them in case you haven't heard of them! Bye!**


	5. loss of control

**A's note~**

**whats up! Ima back! Been dying to update so I am happy cause I can ok lets begin cause I have very little time to type lets go!**

a connor stax's monastery Sam's POV~

it was now night time and everyone grew tired due to the tournament but one thing kept me awake,

'why did he leave he's didn't do anything wrong he was under an attack and whats with this red energy?' i thought as i lied in bed and Draco lied next to me sound asleep.

"if I cant sleep I guess I can meditate I haven't done it in a while." I mumbled as I sat up and began to meditate that's when a vision decided to pop up...

_vision~_

_I was in a battle with e-teens with jack by my side I turned into shadow terrier and attacked the battle was won and then I attacked jack._

_After vision~_

when the vision was over I was completely confused why would I attack jack? Maybe it has to do with my eye still being purple? I began to think my vision over and over till I fell asleep...

the next day~

I woke up feeling a bit weird like something changed in me but I wasn't evil still good.

"hey Sam." jack greeted as I entered the training arena.

"hey." I replied and he looked at me questioningly.

"Sam are you okay? Your eyes are purple?" he asked concerned.

"wait both!? But I thought it was just the one?" I exclaimed.

"yeah your good right?" jack asked.

"no evil I'm good." I answered giving him a thumbs up. "ill be back to train in a bit I'm going to go talk to master stax." and walked off.

In master stax's room~

"um master my eye color has changed fully I think this is what the redakai were talking about." I said walking into the room.

"both? That is strange you don't feel any evil at all?" connor asked.

"no master but I don't understand why they are like this." I answered.

"is there anything else that seems misunderstood or strange to you Sam?" connor replied.

"well I had a vision last night I was battling e-teens and turned into shadow terrier then attacked jack when the battle was over." I explained.

"this is strange Sam I don't know whats happening to you or with the shadow kairu in you but all I can tell you to do is not to use shadow terrier in your next few battles till your eyes change back to normal. And one more thing Sam there is a kairu deposit in Vietnam I would like you and jack to go collect it." connor replied and Sam walked out of the room to go get jack.

In Vietnam no ones POV~

Sam and jack had begun their journey while staying close to each other making sure not to get lost it the forest. They soon came by a path hat led them to an opening where the kairu lay.

"there it is!" Sam said as she ran towards it not noticing the path ahead had the radikor on its trail running towards the kairu too.

"step away from the kairu and no one gets hurt!" Zane threatened.

"really Zane I'm not stepping away from this deposit and your not taking it...kairu challenge!" jack exclaimed.

"sonic boom!" Zane shouted as he threw the attack at jack hitting him.

"jack!" Sam exclaimed. "shadow claw!" Sam continued as the attack hit zair and techris.

"make her loose control." Zane whispered to his teammates and the nodded.

"he Sam I see Ekayon isn't with you did he leave you so he could be somewhere else!" zair mocked and Sam made a fist in both hands it was so tight of a grip it made nail marks on her hands.

"lokars void!" Zane said as he threw the attack at Sam showing her her fears.

"lightning spear!" zair shouted and threw the attack at jack leaving him drained.

"no! Slashing claws blizzard axes!" Sam threw her combo attack at the radikor hitting Zane and zair missing techris.

"your aims off Sam let me help you with that gut buster!" techris yelled and hit Sam with the attack making her kneel on the ground.

"your weak Sam you cant beat us how about you join us and become stronger." Zane suggested only to make Sam loose it.

"never! Shadow terrier!" Sam turned into her shadow monster and lost all control of her self and began to attack the radikor winning the battle and blasted jack with an attack. Then turning back into human form gaining control.

"Sam what have you done?" jack asked trying to get up.

"what we wanted her to do." Zane replied.

"Sam where you in on this?" jack said.

"I-I..." Sam began to say just looking at her hands and ran away...

**A's note~**

**couldn't resist the cliffhanger sorry! But ill update next week probably on Saturday bye! **


	6. more family

**A's note~**

**hey readers! Its me Zoey woo! So its time to update I am very happy today I don't know why but I just am. Look on my deviant art page killavals88 for the picture of Sam with her new look and shadow terrier. No I'm gonna type!**

In Vietnam no ones POV~

'how could I lose control master stax told me not to use shadow terrier till my markings weren't red or my eyes weren't purple' Sam thought as she stared at her reflection in the river of water. 'how did I become this monster' Sam continued her thoughts for a while and walked over to a tree and climbed it and sat on a branch.

In a us military camp~

a man that was around his 30's was talking to Zoey's spirit he was her older brother of course he knew about her death who lokar was but he wasn't a kairu warrior he was a sergeant in the U.S military fighting the war in Vietnam Sam didn't know about him there eyes were different his hair was black and he didn't have the markings of the dark master.

"its time for you to meet our little sister Logan." Zoey said.

"but why now and not before she'll probably have a melt down or something." Logan replied.

Zoey gave a chuckle." true but she's lost everything she has only her wolf left everyone is either dead or just disappeared. She need her brother and your advice you've been in this war and she is fighting one too not just for country but for the universe. And not to mention one against herself of joining our grandfather turning evil and leaving things behind her." Zoey said.

"alright I'll do it but if she gets into any of this drama and stuff I'm out. How old is she?" Logan asked.

"she's 18 don't worry." Zoey answered.

"fine." Logan replied and walked off.

In the woods~

Sam was now back by the water when she sensed some one was near.

"go away." she said.

"so I cant talk to my little sister Sam." Logan questioned.

"who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm your brother...Logan" Logan answered

**A's note~**

**ok so cliffhanger but u know who he is so if u want a song request one I don't care I gotta go cuz I have practice and the retard from team hope who is zack no one else is more retarded more than him so good night or day where ever u r**


	7. kidnapped

**A's note~**

**wazz up! So its the one the only killavals! And I have some kinda bad news I cant update for at least 2-3 weeks my grandma is coming next week for a visit and I cant type so I am sorry but I promise ill update as soon as my grandma has gone back home. But I might be able to if she goes to my uncles house and stays there then comes to my house but we'll probably be over there most of the time but don't be down the story isn't over with!**

Still in Vietnam~

"what you cant be!" Sam said in shock.

"it is true Sam though I'm not a kairu warrior I'm in the U.S military but Zoey said its time for me to see you." Logan replied.

"how do I know your not an imposter?" Sam asked.

"will this prove it?" lokar answered as he took off a necklace that resembled Sam's tooth necklace and it had his name along with Sam and Zoey's on the back .

Sam looked at her necklace and looked at Logan's. "so I have a brother?" she asked in a confused tone.

"yep." Logan answered.

"how come I never heard about you?" Sam asked another question.

"wow you are very curious but I never new about you till I saw Zoey again you see I was dropped off at an orphanage when our parents gave me and Zoey up but taking her to your former master due to her markings and because I didn't have any they chose to give me a normal life." Logan answered once again.

"and who said my life isn't normal?" Sam said sarcasticly.

Logan gave a chuckle. "well you collect kairu and normal people have jobs."

"so this is a job too you think collecting kairu is easy?" Sam continued to joke.

"i guess not but fighting a war." Logan began.

"that's for a country not for the universe and fighting deadly attacks not weapons." Sam interrupted getting completely serious.

"alright your job is hard." Logan surrendered throwing his hands in the air.

"thank you now why are you here you need to go fight a war." Sam said.

"well do you need help?" Logan asked.

"no." Sam replied.

"well you know where to find me if you need it." Logan replied and walked off.

Sam stood there looking at her reflection once again and gave a sigh. "whats wrong with me I do need help with my good and evil self how can I just stop?" Sam asked her self and began to think of and answer. Once she was deep in her thoughts a figure came out of no where with two others and knocked Sam out then carried her away leaving her credential that fell of her belt that went across her body in the water.

Back at master stax's monastery~

Jack had just landed on the ground and was searching for Sam till he bumped into master stax.

"sorry master I didn't see you there." Jack apologized.

"no matter have you seen Sam?" Connor asked.

"i thought she was here with you!?" jack exclaimed.

"I'm afraid not but why but how come she's not with you?" Connor replied.

"she lost control today there's something wrong with that monster shadow terrier or just herself." jack said.

"quickly go back to Vietnam and find her." Connor ordered and jack jumped into the air.

At lokars lair~

"where am never mind." Sam sighed. "what do you want lokar?"

"what I've always wanted for you to join me." He replied innocently.

"why do you keep trying your always so persistent to get me or Maya and Priscilla but mostly me so you know how this goes right? I break free of your control and I beat you in a showdown and everything goes back to normal but another loss for you and a win for me." Sam joked at her last remark.

"but it is going to be different this time gran-" lokar began to say and was quickly interrupted by Sam.

"granddaughter enough with that I mean why do you have to say granddaughter so many times why cant you say our names." Sam began to make lokar loose it.

"teenagers..." lokar mumbled.

"can I go now?" Sam asked.

"now why would I let you go why don't you show me shadow terrier how it makes you stronger and more of who you should be." lokar answered trying to make Sam loose it again.

"i don't want to." Sam said shamefully.

"staring at these powerful markings your reflection the person you hide everyday Sam why don't you be who your destined to be." lokar commented.

"why do you want to see it lokar how about I don't show it to you and I can be who I want to be not what you want me to be which is your destiny for me but its for you and its not mine I choose my own path my destiny." Sam replied.

"i want to see your power Sam or the monster inside." lokar said making the last words sound like ice.

Soon an aura surrounded Sam her markings flashed red her eyes glowed purple and could no longer control the different types of kairu in her and soon passed out.

"just what I wanted." lokar replied and threw Sam over his shoulder and taking her to a cell...

back in Vietnam~

jack walked to an opening with a channel of water and sat down by the water thinking of where Sam would've gone he continued his thoughts till he saw a shining object in the water.

"what is that?" jack asked as he reached his hand out to go grab it he looked at the shape of it and flipped it over to see Sam's credential showing she was kidnapped. "i gotta warn the redakai and fast!" jack exclaimed and was about to jump but a figure came out.

"wait who are you looking for?" the figure asked.

"my friend Sam shes been kidnapped." jack replied.

"wait Sam? Great I'm coming with you." the man said.

"who are you and why do you want to help?" jack asked.

"I'm her brother Logan now we need to go to my grandfathers lair." Logan answered.

"but you cant fly can you?" jack replied.

"of course I can!" Logan said sarcasticly.

"do you have a plane?" jack asked.

"yeah be back in a sec." Logan replied and walked off to his plane.

Soon jack and Logan were off to find Sam.

At lokars lair~

Sam was chained against a wall and had just regained consciousness.

"great look at the mess you put your self into." Sam said to her self. About a few minutes later lokar walked into the cell.

"great just what I needed." Sam mumbled.

"you know Sam you can join me and you don't have to stay here." lokar said.

"who said I'm staying?" Sam asked.

"why not Sam I can give you power and control of your self." lokar answered.

"why would I stay in this dump its so dark and gloomy I think I would want to stay right here." Sam replied.

"you don't have a choice." lokar said and blasted Sam with a combination of the red kairu and shadow kairu.

"that wont work." Sam said in between the first and second blast lokar threw at her and her eyes grew purpler and her markings grew redder.

"lets see about this..." lokar replied as he rose his hand having a wave of energy hit Sam it hurt her but she didn't scream showing pain will only make his plan succeed.

Sam began to breathe heavily when lokar stopped as the energy coursed through her.

"why wont you give up." lokar said enraged.

"because I'm not like you lokar I know how to control my self and if you want to turn me evil go ahead and try but its not going to work." Sam said.

"then ill make you." lokar said as he threw lokars shadow at Sam it shocked her all the dark energy corrupted her mind he markings shone redder her eyes closed due to the pain it caused her trying not to scream she inhaled heavily and let a sigh come out calming her self.

Sam channeled her pain to strength and broke the chains where her feet were then her hands finally landing on the ground as a purple fire surrounded her. Lokar looked at her as if he succeeded but when Sam risen from the ground her eyes were blue and he markings were back to their normal color.

See told you it wouldn't work." Sam mocked as she blasted lokar with an attack and ran to the exit where she was met with a bad blizzard.

"i hate the cold." Sam mumbled and continued running luckily the wind was going the Sam direction she was. 10 minutes had passed as Sam continued to run using the energy inside to boost her speed and energy to continue. Suddenly Sam slipped on some ice which she did not notice falling onto her back and sliding really fast towards a tree hitting her in the back and just when snow fell on her from the tree she blacked out...

**a's note~**

**I know I know cliffhanger but my fingers are sooooooo tired and I am too been cleaning the house and I had a soccer game so cut me some slack but this might be my last update for a few weeks until then see you soon! longest chapter ever!**


	8. the rescue

**A's note~**

**well I'm not happy so no yay or what ever I cant go to practice and I want to be with my friends like bad I've been quiet the whole day I haven't said a word to anyone stayed after school for band practice and crap so if I make this sound like not how I write my chapters I am sorry but I'm really down and I want to update so there's no really bad cliffhanger so lets go...**

10 minutes away from Sam's location~

Jack and Logan had to land quite a ways away from lokars lair due to the storm which got worse.

"I hope Sam is okay!" Jack said.

"me too!" Logan replied. Minutes later they came by a lump of snow.

"what is that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Logan answered. Jack began to dust the snow off of the object. And what they saw was a freezing Sam.

"how did she get here!" jack exclaimed as he picked her up as Sam slowly opened up her eyes.

"j-j-jack?" she asked.

"don't worry Sam your safe now." Jack answered as Sam closed her eyes again and nuzzled her head into Jack's warm chest. "ill get her back can you make it back alone?" jack asked.

"yeah." Logan replied and jack flew off.

Back at master stax's monastery~

"do you think she'll be okay?" jack asked.

"i believe she will be fine this is nothing compared she has been through the good part is that she is back to normal." Connor answered.

"yeah but I believe that lokar has done something to her maybe she's not back to normal." jack replied.

"we'll check on her when she's up." Connor said and left jack to his thoughts.

Hours later~

Sam finality woke up and could see Draco wagging his tail madly.

"whats up boy?" Sam said in a raspy voice giving Draco a pat on the head and then a hug. "I guess I should go see jack." Sam commented and walked off with Draco at her side.

"Sam! Your okay!" jack exclaimed as he ran towards the girl.

"hey! Watch it I think I hurt my arm!" Sam complained as jack squeezed her in a hug.

"oops my bad. So how do you feel?" jack asked.

"I hope I'm okay I just don't feel right and I need to get my arm checked out." Sam answered.

"can you move it maybe you should go see master stax." Jack suggested.

"cant move it at all I think its broken. I'll be right back." Sam replied and walked off.

"master?" Sam asked.

"why hello Sam I see your up how are you feeling?" Connor greeted.

"i feel like weird like I'm not back to normal but strange and I think my arm is broken." Sam replied pointing at her left arm.

"let me get a look at it." Connor said and Sam obeyed as she held up her right arm with the left."hmm it looks like it is broken and as for the other thing try meditating a little more to balance your self." Connor finished.

Soon everything went dark and it was time for bed Sam slumped into bed face first into the pillow and Draco jumped up onto the bed curling up into a ball and everyone went to sleep.

**A's note~**

**im depressed I know it sucks no need to tell me im just soooooooooooooooooooooooo sad. DISCLAIMER: I do not own redakai: conquer the kairu or lokars shadow I only own (oh boy) Sam Zoey Alyssa zack jack Alexis Isabella(probably don't remember her) Draco tony Carlos maria I think that's it bye! :{ (sad dog)**


	9. loss of kairu from with in

**A's note~**

**look who's back! Me! I'm happy for some reason...anyways grandma is here but at my uncles house so I can update. Your also wondering whats going to happen to Sam dues to lokars recent attack that may or may not come up in this chapter but most likely will. So lets begin!**

In Sam's room~

Sam woke up and didn't really feel like getting out of bed. She looks at the clock on her wall. showing it was 7:30

"Wow I was supposed to be up at six!" Sam exclaims and jumps out of bed using her left arm to get out up, got dressed and ran off to practice. Once she got there Sam could see Jack training hard she stopped walking and looked at him and at her arm that was broken. "Hey Jack." she greets.

Stopping Jack responds, "Hey Sam whats up?"

"The sky." Sam jokes.

"Very funny. why haven't you out a cast on your arm?" Jack asks.

"I don't know I guess I just forgot ill go wrap it now be back in a sec." Sam answers and walked off to the monastery's medical room. (I don't know what to call it but its a room with medicine and other stuff like remedies.)

once Sam reached the medical room she opened up a cabinet where the wraps lay she grabbed black and blue. "I'm going to need help with this." Sam mumbles and looks around to finds something to help

her wrap it or hold it down. "Oh well." Sam continues and began to wrap her arm first with the black then the blue leaving the ends black. "One more thing." Sam said and then grabs a ling and wraps it around her neck and putting her right arm in the pocket. "This will due." Sam says and walks off.

"So hows your arm feel now?" Jack asks.

"It feels okay I guess but how am I going to practice?" Sam replies.

"Moves using one hand I'll make sure not to knock you over." Jack says.

"Alright lets begin." Sam replies and gets into battle stance as Jack follows.

"Red harrier feather swords!" jack exclaims but not turning into his monster.

"Terrier slashing claws!" Sam shouts doing the same as Jack."blizzard claws!" Sam calls out using her combination of slashing claws and blizzard axes.

"Hey!" Jack yells as he is quickly hit with the attack. "no fair ease up a bit! Lightning storm!"

"Just great." Sam says as she watches the attack heads towards her waiting for it to hit her but quickly jumps out of the was tumbling to her left. "shock wave!" Sam pounds on the ground with one hand sending a wave over to Jack.

"Smoke screen!" Jack yells as he jumps out of the way leaving Sam in smoke.

"Whirl wind!" Sam exclaims as the wind clears up the smoke. Leaving her vulnerable to jacks next attack.

"Sonic boom!" Jack fires the attack at Sam.

"Whoa!" Sam screeches as she is hit with the attack sending her back just a bit but not to where she could fall.

"I win." jack says victoriously.

"You got lucky I just don't feel good today." Sam replies.

"Come on Sam don't be a sore looser." Jack jokes.

Sam gets serious."no Jack I'm serious I don't feel good at all."

"Whats wrong?" Jack asks.

"I don't-" Sam begins and passes out.

"Wow." Jack says as he grabs her before she hits the ground. "I guess I better take you to Master Stax." Jack continues and carries her bridal style to Master Stax.

"What happened to her?" Connor asks.

"She just passes out I don't know." Jack answers.

"Hmm." Connor lifts a hand over Sam's body searching for kairu but doesn't sense anything. "Her inner kairu is gone." Connor replies.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asks.

"We'll take her to master Boaddai for help." Connor answers and teleports himself and Jack to Boaddai's monastery...

**A's note~**

**sorry cliff hanger but ill be able to update tomorrow or Sunday but for now peace!**


	10. certain death and a new mission

**A's note~**

**hey people it yours truly killavals! its been a week since I updated I'm freaking out! luckily that time has ended and I can type so Halloween is tomorrow and I posted a redakai pic of team stax in costumes boomer is a were wolf Ky is a vampire and Maya is a pirate and guess what Maya's hair is down! don't freak out like I did my name is killavals88 and check out James s-310's deviant art along with insane psychopath's too james s-310's user is THEINSIDER45K and insane psychopath's is well insane psychopath so look at those you'll like what you'll see!**

at Boaddai's monastery~

Jack lied Sam on a table in the medical room after Boaddai showed him to the room as followed by master Stax.

"Whats the problem?" Boaddai asks.

"Her inner kairu has been drained some how." Jack answers.

"When did this happen?" Boaddai asks another question.

"We suspect it happened when lokar kidnapped her but the affect came when she was training with Jack." Connor answers.

"This is very strange indeed I will talk to the rest of the redakai about the situation but there's not telling what could happen." Boaddai pauses and uses his kairu sense to see what could happen to Sam. "She has twelve hours to get it back she may die."

"What!? How can that happen?" Jack asks.

"She has the markings of the dark master and if the markings don't have any kairu for them to control the markings could kill her." Boaddai answers.

"How do I get it back?" Jack replies.

"You must go to lokars lair to get it this will be a hard quest for you I will send team stax to come along once they are back from their mission." Boaddai says.

"Thank you Boaddai." Connor replies as he bows with jack and begins to walk away as Jack picks up Sam and follows behind his master then teleports away.

**Back at master stax's monastery~**

Jack carried Sam to her room as Draco followed him once he lied her down her eyes slowly opened.

"Sam?" jack asks disbelievingly.

"Its me." Sam replies with joy sparkling in her eyes.

"Team stax and I will get your inner kairu back k?" Jack asks.

"I'm sure you will with out it I feel so...empty." Sam answers.

"I bet you do." Jack replies with a chuckle.

"You better get going I'll be fine." Sam says.

"And what if your not?" Jack replies.

"I'm Sam I will always be fine." Sam jokes.

"sure." Jack says and kisses Sam. "I'll be back soon." and he walks away.

Outside of Sam's room~

once Jack walks away from the room and blasts off into the sky a figure walks into Sam's room.

"what do you want Ekayon?" Sam asks.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Ekayon answers.

"I'm doing fine now you can go." Sam rudely replies.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Ekayon says.

"For what hurting me breaking my heart having red markings or making me loose control of my self." Sam replies.

"All of it. I never wanted to join lokar he's the one who started the fire and attacked me turning me to his side making me hurt you. I never wanted to do that it was my dark side." Ekayon answeres.

"You were like that for a year once the darkness takes hold there's nothing you can do so how did you stop it?" Sam asks.

"You helped me the look in your eyes your return." Ekayon answers.

"What have you been doing since you turned back to good will the redakai except you back in?" Sam asks another question.

"Okay you gotta stop asking me questions and I haven't done much went on a few kairu hunts and I don't think the redakai will except me back." Ekayon replies.

"We need all the help we can get and they know you were under and attack im sure they will accept you back." Sam says.

"I'll go ask." Ekayon replies and walks away.

**A's note~**

**I know its short but I'm not all miss typy right now im sick and I get cold easily so I have to stop here ill update soon and next chapter will have team stax's and jack's mission till the next update I bid you farewell. (I think that's how you say it...) I do not own redakai only Sam jack tony Draco Alexis maria and Carlos. **


	11. sam's past

**A's note~**

**hello readers I ma back and sick! Woo! xD well be sides being sick I fell awesome and happy cause I get to type! So this chapter is going to be about Sam's past its a flash back or vision of the past which ever you want to call it. Anyways this chapter may be long maybe short I don't know cause I haven't written it I just go with the flow! (DISCLAMER: I do knot own that saying or redakai conquer the kairu I only own my oc's, monsters and some attacks.)**

in Sam's room Sam's POV~

I lied their on my bed bored. I wanted some excitement knew I was going to die if my inner kairu was restored to my body it scared me I feared death but I could be with my sister and master Atok. But I choose to stay alive Jack and the redakai need me.

My eyes began to feel heavy and closed slowly as I fell asleep and went away from my thoughts...

_flash back(its Sam's dream)no ones POV_

two girls one 2 years older than the other trained the oldest has dark brown hair bundled into a pony tail. with blue eyes and wears the training robes of a kairu student that were colored light blue. And the other wore a lime green training robe she was small for her ageher eyes where a diamond blue and had dark brown hair tied up into a pony tail. These two were sisters they almost looked identical but had different attitudes and skills. They both battle each other continuously till the smaller one came down to her last attack.

"slashing claws!" the girl throws her last attack.

"you need to stop using all your energy at once Samantha."The older female says as she dodges her last attack.

"Don't call me that its Sam not Samantha Zoey ." Sam snaps.

"Chill out. Master atok told me to help you and I'm trying but if your going to be snippy then your not going to get better." Zoey replies.

"It wont matter I'm stuck here for another six years and you only have five." Sam snaps again making it sound like shes in a prison.

"That is true but you have to be a certain age and with the extra year of practice you'll be the strongest warrior I know it." Zoey answers.

"But ill never beat you how can I bet the best if your on top." Sam mumbles.

"Sam there's an age diffidence between us I'm 10 and your 8 I can handle more energy and look at your markings they make you special if you believe they can make you stronger." Zoey says.

"I know that." Sam replies with a wide smile.

"And your special no matter what because your you and I will always be their for you." Zoey says and ruffles Sam's hair.

"Hey!" Sam shouts and moves out of they way quickly and jumps on her sister back while bringing Zoey to the ground.

"Whoa!" Zoey exclaims as she falls and the two begin to laugh.

"Hey your on my feet!" Sam yells as she tries to get her feet out from under her sisters back.

"I don't know I think I like them their." Zoey says sarcasticly.

"Please?" Sam asks.

"Fine." Zoey surrenders and gets up.

"yay!" Sam sequels and get up to give her sister a hug. "you'll always be with me right?" Sam asks.

"I will no matter what." Zoey answers returning the hug.

5 years later Sam's POV~

I watched her fight my grandfather she was loosing I could see it the pain in her eyes the blood on her body. I wanted to help but I stood their paralyzed I could have helped but I was afraid. I watched as lokar knocked her out but her last action was throwing her x-reader at me taking me teleporting me back home. I ran and told my master he left immediately. When he came back hours later with nothing I feared the worst. I ran away past my new friend Ekayon past my wolf pup that I just got I ran away into the forest and looked at the lake I ran into I could see her my sister in my reflection.

"you said you would always be with me no mater what!" I shout out of anger but then again it was my fault I didn't help.

A few weeks later we had a funeral for her I wished she didn't leave me. I watched as the casket that held her body go down into the grave I cried and wish the pain would stop. As the redakai left me and my master stayed along with Ekayon our heads bowed.

"I want to be alone." I say quietly as I look up to my master who nods in agreement and leaves with Ekayon. "why did you have to do that we could have left together. I know I've haven't been nice to you I'm sorry this is all my fault. I just want you to know that I love you Zoey I've always looked up to you I was jealous of you being the best all the time. I want you back." I soon begin to cry as I look at the table that was set up for her where a picture of her, her x-reader, x-com, and credential lay. "I'm going to be the best I promise no one is going to stop me lokar is going down that's for sure." I say my last words in anger and walk of.

_~end of dream flash back thing still Sam's POV~_

I wake up as I cry the reminder of my past that I chose to forget decided to flood back into my mind. I bury my self under my sheets and pull out my new x-reader that wasn't really that new the other one was burned in the fire a year ago but it wasn't mine it was Zoey's it had kairu diary entries for me to watch when I was younger so I could pretend I was with her on her missions fighting off the e-teens and collecting the kairu. My eyes swell up with tears as a dark voice tells me its my fault over and over again. I cry and scream telling the voice to shut up and I throw the x-reader at the wall. Suddenly Zoey's spirit appears.

"shhh its okay everything is fine." she tries to soothe me.

"no its not!" I scream.

"hey chill out." she says and pulls me into a hug (yes they can touch okay im sorry).

"you always say that." I reply.

"I know but you have to do that find your inner peace." Zoey says.

"I cant I don't have any of my pure inner kairu its all dark there is no peace." I reply.

"Don't say that. Your good not evil." Zoey denies

"I cant deny it I'm evil its in my blood its in my soul the markings say so that's why im so different from others." I answer.

"Sam your right you are different that's why they glowed red because of the red kairu in you it can boost your power but your not evil your always good got it." Zoey replies and disappears.

"got it I hope." I mumble and fall back asleep.

**A's note~**

**gotta end here yes its sad or well supposed to be anyways I got two games this week wish the fire starters a lot of luck because were playing a team that's been undefeated and we tied with them in a practice game but lost the actual game. Im thinking about putting a song for the end of this called radioactive but I edited it so now I call it kairuactive James s-310 knows what it is I think it sounds good so if you want it say yes review I would love reviews im mean ones about improvement not oh good job update soon stuff like what I need to fix and I got the capitalization stuff noted and grammar so R&R the only reason why i put zoey in this is because i am sam i know my name is zoey but im sam i've never had a sister thats another reason why i write or chat with friends here on fanfiction.**

**insane psychopath~ your the older sister i've always wanted.**

**james s-310~ your like my kind older brother**

**hopelessromatic4life~ your my little sister that i want to look out for.**

**gumirin and len~ your also my little sister **

**azure ocean22~ your my sister too**

**all of you are people i want to look up to my family away from my real family were all a bunch of weird people acting crazy and having fun. so thank you**


	12. Jacks journey

**A's note~**

**Hi people! I am very happy today I scored 2 freaking goals in one game ! Whoo! Eh I'm tired of taking about soccer today I am very tires so this chapter will be short its going to be Jack's and team Stax's journey to get back Sam's inner kairu. Lets go...**

In the x-scaper~

Jack sat their bored out of his mind with a worried expression thinking about Sam.

"Hey Jack are you okay?" Ky asks.

Jack jumps and is pulled away from his thoughts. "huh? Oh yeah just worried." He answers.

"Don't worry bro we'll get back her inner kairu and she'll be okay." Ky responds.

"I know I know but I just don't want to loose her." Jack says.

"None of us want to loose her we've already lost her sister and Ekayon." Ky replies.

"Boomer how much longer till we get there?" Jack asks.

"Does this answer your question?" Boomer answers as he lands the ship near lokars lair.

"Nice one Boom!" Ky exclaims.

"Alright lets go." Maya says. The four of the exit the ship to look at lokars newest fortress.

"This place looks even creepier." Boomer complains.

"It does look creepy but what ever." Ky says and continues to walk.

"How are we gonna get in?" Jack asks.

"Invisibility wont work and instant warp what about teleport?" Maya answers.

"isn't that the same as instant warp?" Boomer asks.

"almost but teleport can get you there faster and it goes where ever you want not 20-30 feet." Maya explains.

"alright lets do it." Ky says.

"tel-" Maya begins.

"hold it right there!" a voice shouts as team stax and Jack hear a gun load.

A's note~

sorry! Im really tired so this is all im going to do. You probably know who this person is (hint his name is like logo) too much u probably know who it is first reviewer to answer gets a virtual donut!


	13. sleep

**A's note~**

**whats up readers!mesa back and I hope you know who the person is with the gun cause I'm gonna tell you in this chapter! Lets go go go!**

Near lokars lair~

As team stax and Jack slowly turned around to see who it was who they saw was and older man holding a machine gun at them. They showed no signs of fear and that when Jack spoke up.

"Stand down Logan were friends not enemies!"

"That's where your wrong Jack." Logan answers and loads his gun with a magazine holding the bullets. "Now surrender to lokar or else." he threatens

"Or else what?" Priscilla jumps in riding her teams dragon along with Geo Alex and Zack.

"Team Hope!" Ky shouts.

"Blue fire use knock out!" Geo orders. Blue fire roars and flicks her tail towards Logan knocking him out.

"Nice entrance sis." Maya compliments.

"Hey it always pays of to make a good entrance." Priscilla replies.

"So who is this guy?" Boomer asks looking at Logan.

"That's Sam's older brother." Jack answers.

"What!?" They all shout together.

"Well I always thought one of us was evil." Priscilla adds.

"No joking he was going to kill us!" Boomer exclaims.

"Yeah so why are you guys here?" Ky asks.

"Well we heard that Sam was dying our master was talking about it with the redakai and she sent us on a mission to get back her inner kairu." Geo explains.

"Alright now that were all here Maya." Ky looks at Maya and she nods.

"Teleport!" Maya shouts as they all disappear in a puff of smoke.

In Sam's room~

Sam still cried from what happened earlier her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey Sam wow whats wrong?" Ekayon asks as he walks into her room.

Whipping away the tears Sam responds. "Its nothing to worry about."

"you can talk about it Sam maybe the pain will go away." Ekayon suggests

"I just miss her a lot." Sam answers and looks at her x-reader.

"I'm sorry she's gone Sam I miss her too." Ekayon replies and sits next to her on her bed.

"So did they accept you back?" Sam asks.

"They did but I cant go on missions for a while." Ekayon answers.

"Well that's good so who's your master?" Sam replies.

"They don't know their debating between master Quantis or Stax." Ekayon explains. "But they want to choose the best for you they know you've been through a lot."

"It doesn't matter anymore I don't have to care right know." Sam says yawning (**I just yawned thinking about it lol**)

"You should get some rest Sam." Ekayon suggests as he stands up.

"I guess I should." Sam replies and turns onto her side and closes her eyes maybe for the last time.

**A's note~**

**gotta stop her brother is kicking me off so he can do home work.**


End file.
